


Iskierka and the Crimean War [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Iskierka and her crew, set at the start of the Crimean War.</p><p>Story written by Jenn_Calaelen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iskierka and the Crimean War [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iskierka And The Crimean War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142586) by [Jenn_Calaelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

7 minutes, 37 seconds

**Music:**

"Vaughan Williams: English Folk Song Suite - 1. March: Seventeen Come Sunday" by Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops Orchestra, from The World of Vaughan Williams

**Sound Effects:**

[Dinosaur Loud Roar 2](http://freesound.org/people/CGEffex/sounds/89550/) by CGEffex

[Roar](http://freesound.org/people/CGEffex/sounds/98337/) by CGEffex

[Dinosaur/Dragon Roar](http://freesound.org/people/Groadr/sounds/253473/) by Groadr

[Dino Hiss Dragon Roar](http://freesound.org/people/syrvive/sounds/320345/) by syrvive

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 9.9 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Temeraire/Iskierka%20and%20The%20Crimean%20War%20by%20Jenn_Calaelen.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (10.0 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033041.zip)  



End file.
